drinking
by Wolfchild87
Summary: a what could happen next on ghost hunt. Be sure to visit Msanonymous1 on deviant art gallery for more information
1. Chapter 1

John woke up with the haunting of the night before. They all decided to go out for a night of fun and relief; They needed the distraction. Too many things had gone down that day; That whole week really. They needed the distraction, just one night to forget. The only problem is no one ever said anything about remembering it afterwards. The light of the sun burned his eyes deep into his brain, as the taste of alcohol lingered in his mouth, and its merciless pains aggravated his entire body. His senses were still impaired, and he felt sick to his stomach. He twaddle and stumbled to the bathroom, and purged over the toilet until he felt the relief he needed. With a drained will, he pulled himself up, and turned on the water by the sink. The sound was annoying, but the cool clean water brought him relief as he splashed it on his face. He wiped it clean, and it brought a sense of clarity.

First he realized he was not at his house, and second he wasn't fully dressed. He then spots it in the vanity mirror; he notices a subtle little movement in the corner of his eye. He sees an arm coming from the bed as a body rotated over the bed and between sheets. "Oh dear GOD! What Have I done?" John said to himself.

_Mai's POV:_

_A better question would have been who? I think its apparent I should fill you in on what's going on_

_It all a day ago; after we had solved Naru's long waited case, he announced that SPR was to be shut down for good. As you can imagine everyone was feeling a little down. The ride was really long and quiet. No one said a word; it seem like a waste of time, but none of us had anything to say. When we eventually got to the office, I raced ahead of the others with the excuse of having to have left something up there. I didn't wanted any one to see me tear up, all I needed was a moment to myself alone before I can go home. I had no idea what I was about to encounter up stairs._

Mai paced quickly to the office, and struggled to open it. Naru had given her a key for when ever she needed to lock up the office. Upon opening the door, she was amaze to find someone in the office. It was a young foreign woman, "_How could she have gotten in?" _Mai thought "I'm sorry can I help you Miss?" Mai Asked; there was a small ounce of pain in her throat, but she suppressed it. The young woman smile. _"What a beautiful smile…" _Mai thought. The woman had short curly red hair, and gentle green eyes. She wore a long elegant skirt, a pink blouse, and a green beaded necklace. "I am looking for Kazuya Shibuya, and Lin Koujo." she spoke very politely with a light accent. Mai didn't recognized the accent, but even it was beautiful. "I'm Mai Taniyama" She bows as she introduces herself. "Scarlette D'Angelo," Scarlette does the same. "Um… If this is about a case, my boss may not take it. He has decided to shut down the office." she said bluntly. "Pardon" the girl replied. It was a only a moment, but may could have sworn wrath had shifted across that pretty face.

At that moment, Naru had walked in "Mai are yo-" He was stood there still, with out taking his eyes off of the girl. Mai took one good look at her, there was an element of danger within her "Scarlette" he said. "Noll, " There was a sour note in her voice. That Angelic aura she had a minute ago was gone; in its place was that of a Furry. "What are you doing here?" Naru asked. Strange there was anxiety in his. "Now what kind of greeting is that, and what's this I hear about you going to shut down This office. I know that's not possible since I rule the majority of Shibuya Psychic Research" she said. Naru gives Mai a death quick death glare. She finches, but before he can even yell at her, the others came in. "Naru" Lin addressed him before noticing Scarlette; he too still silent at the sight of the foreigner. The others came in and felt the intensity of the room. Monk leaned in to Mai and asked, "Mai what's going on?" he whispered to her. "One of Naru's investors got wind of Naru closing the office" She answered. "How did that happen?" He replied. "I told her" Mai replied with a nervous smile. "Wait, she is Naru's investor? How old is she?" Ayako asked in the same matter. "I don't know, from the looks of things I'd say that's least interesting thing going on." Mai replied.

The room was cramped with intensity and pressure, yet the stranger remained calm and coy, "Naru I think we need to have a talk." She stated. Upon her words the atmosphere collapse, and a new sense of burden took its place. Naru took a moment before replying. "Lin, everyone, please leave I need to handle this in private." Naru said in a strong, yet ominous ambiance. Everyone knew he was right, but just before they were about to exist the premise, Scarlette spoke up again. "Lin" her words stopped him immediately. "If your going home, can you take Jonah with you?" She was polite in her request. "Uh of course" he replied quickly. Curiosity sparked the room once again. "Who's Jonah?" Mai Wondered; it was the same thought as everyone else. Scarlette called for him; a little boy no older than four came forth. He was meek and quiet, with black hair, brown-green eyes, fair skin, and a sour face. He goes towards Scarlette; Once again the she smile gently. "Go with Lin, mi picconi " She said with a warm tone and puts her hand on his back. "Your father and I have to talk" Sour condescending tone was back, but what was more shocking was the bit of information she just lashed out.

Total awkward silence. Complete shock paralyzed everyone in the room. "Father! YOU'RE A DAD?" Mai Shouted without even realizing it, yet she felt her heart being shredded. Her whole breath got stuck in her throat. "_My heart is pounding very hard?" _She thought. Mai then felt a hand holding on to hers. It was small and feminine; she figured it was Masako. _This must have been hard on her too. This officially crushed all chance to be with Naru, and he could care less. _Mai squeezed the hand. She then found herself being lead away. She must have drifted away, because the next thing she knew she was at the parking lot with her friends. Monk was arguing with Lin. "I don't understand why you can't tell us what happen up there?" Said Monk. His loud voice brought Mai back to earth. "What happened?" She replies from her awakening. Ayako leans on her and answers, "Well, Naru's little secret just got exposed, Monk is arguing with Lin, a lamp was thrown from the office, and your crushing John's hand." Mai looks to her left only to find John squirming in pain. She immediately lets go, "Oh I'm so sorry John" she apologized, as he shook his hand and began rubbing it. Crouched over he replies with a nervous smile, "its okay you didn't broke anything." He added his cheeks were flustered, and he began breathing heavily. _"I don't think I should tell him I thought he was Masako" _Mai thought.

"Takigawa-san, it is not my job to reveal the personal matters of Naru." Lin replied to Monk as he placed the little boy in the car seat, and traveled around to the other side of the car. "He will tell you if and when he decides to" Said Lin as he got in. Monk look down on the little boy in the seat. "I don't suppose you can tell me anything?" He asked. "Not suppose to talk to strangers" was the only thing he said before he close the car window. The car then started, and drove off. Everyone gathered around monk to see what he found out. "Well?" Ayako asked. "They have a cute kid" was all he said as he pointed to the departed car. "I meant did Lin told you anything over that little spousal dispute?" Ayako replied frustrated. "How do you think that went? He would not say a word." said Monk. The argument went on for a bit, but Mai's wondering thought zoned her out of it. _"Does this mean anything? Naru wanted to close the office no matter what chance are he still will." _Mai thought. She remembered the foreign woman in his office; the furious look on her face, and the scared look on his. _"Does this change anything?" _She pondered until she felt Monk's big hand on her head. She looks up to him; He smiles down on her. "Hey Mai a bunch of us were thinking about going drinking think of it as a farewell for everyone. Wanna come?" said Monk. Mai looks down and replies, "No thanks I think I'll go home and sulk." She then wonders away. Mon and Yasu look at each other before they went to retrieve her. They both grabbed by her arms, lift her up and brought her back. "You're going" Monk said with a smile. Mai forced a smile.

_Mai's POV:_

_I guess I wasn't the only one who was feeling troubled by this, and it was a good idea for all of us to get together for one last time. Even if all I wanted to do was sulk at home for the rest of the evening. We ended up going to a place near my house, called Genk. Most of the adults ordered a heavy alcohol drink. Except for John, he just ordered a bowl of ice._

John puts his hand on in the bowl of ice. "I'm really sorry" Mai said with a sorry smile. "Its okay Mai, it was a shock for all of us." He smiled in pain. " Yeah I knew Naru was a man of mystery but, a wife and child." Ayako replied as she took a sipped of her drink. "We don't that she is his wife, just know that he fathered a kid." Yasu replied. "Are you implying the boy is illegitimate?" Ayako countered. "I didn't see a ring on either of them." Yasu argued. "True but not every couple wears them, and in the catholic church is strict on conceiving children out of wedlock." John added to the conversation. All eyes were on him; it seem like a rather random fact to bring up. "What does that have to with anything?" Monk questioned him. "Well she is Italian, and the majority of them are catholic. In fact, the pope, the head of the whole catholic religion resigns in Italy." he added. "How did you know she is Italian John?" Mai asked, curiosity had sparked up once again. "I recognized her accent. When I was in catholic school, we use to have a teacher from Rome with a similar accent… She was a mean teacher, so the accent haunting me in nightmares." John squirm and seem to have gone in his own little word for a moment. Monk tried not to laugh while Mai patted him on the back. "There, there John" Mai replied. _"Hold it in Takinawa, You make fun of John enough as it is" _Monk thought. "Still it doesn't mean that they are married, but even so, I'm already impress with her." Yasu responded.

"You impressed?" Monk asked. "Think about it, she barely says any words, and she already had Naru and Lin petrified, and given their qualities they don't scare easily. She could be a very powerful spiritualist, or have some kind of leverage on them." Yasu mention. _"Now that I think about it, I did feel a sudden shift in the air when she found out what Naru was planning. I thought I was just being emotional, but could have been her energy she was emitting." _Mai thought, as she remembered the air tight feeling in the office. "And Naru did kick us out without reason awfully quick." Monk said. "Yeah he insult us until we leave." Ayako replied. "Not to Mention the fact that she is the major sponsor for SPR. She didn't look too happy that Naru is shutting it down." John replied. "Plus…" Yasu stated, every one awaits for his response. "She is so hot." He added. The others' eyes widen with mild shock. "I mean I can see why Naru dated her. A beautiful, possibly dangerous women , that brought Naru to his knees" Yasu finished; the other two men at the table seem to agree with him as they drifted into another world.

STOMP!

Masako slams her cup on table, bringing the men back to earth. They awaken to the sight of very irritated annoyed women. Sour, bitterness stares by Masako and Ayako send chills down their spine. "Can we not speak about this any more" Masako demanded in an irritated tone. "Seriously watching monk drool over someone half his age is pathetic." Ayako retorted at him. "First of all I am not half her age. And second I was not drooling over her, I was thinking how powerful this girl really is. If she does have some kind of leverage on Naru, this might not be the end of SPR." Upon Monk's words, everyone came to that possible realization. Mai's heart beated rapidly. "Is it possible?" She asked, Ayako then flicked at her nose. "OW! HEY!" Mai replied as she rubs her nose. "Don't get excited. Its only a theory, and knowing Naru that's next to impossible." She pointed out. No one bother to shut her up because they knew it was true and they didn't want Mai, or anyone else for that matter, to get their hopes up.

**so tell me what you think, before i consider writing more**


	2. Chapter 2

John puts his hand on in the bowl of ice. "I'm really sorry" Mai said with a sorry smile. "Its okay Mai, it was a shock for all of us." He smiled in pain. "Mai" John spoke after a small period of silence, "How are you ok" He asked. "Yes" Mai said. She was lying of course. She has been suppressing all feelings of bitterness and anger that have been boiling up in her. She was begingin to feel it pining her insides, as she tried desperately to stay well composed. "Man I knew Naru was a man of mystery but, a wife and child." Yasu replied as she took a sipped of her drink. "We don't that she is his wife, just know that he fathered a kid." Ayako replied. "Are you implying the boy is illegitimate?" John asked. "I didn't see a ring on either of them." Yasu argued. "True but not every couple wears them, and in the catholic church is strict on conceiving children out of wedlock." John added to the conversation. All eyes were on him; it seem like a rather random fact to bring up. "What does that have to with anything?" Monk questioned him. "Well she is Italian, and the majority of them are catholic. In fact, the pope, the head of the whole catholic religion resigns in Italy." he added. "How did you know she is Italian John?" Mai asked, curiosity had sparked up once again. "I recognized her accent. When I was in catholic school, we use to have a teacher from Rome with a similar accent She was a mean teacher, so the accent haunting me in nightmares." John squirm and seem to have gone in his own little word for a moment. Monk tried not to laugh while Mai patted him on the back. "There, there John" Mai replied. "Hold it in Takinawa, You make fun of John enough as it is" Monk thought. "Still it doesn't mean that they are married, but even so, I'm already impress." Yasu responded.

"You impressed?" Monk asked. "Think about it, she barely says any words, and she already had Naru and Lin petrified, and given their qualities, they don't scare easily. She could be a very powerful spiritualist, or have some kind of leverage on them." Yasu mention. "Now that I think about it, I did feel a sudden shift in the air when she found out what Naru was planning. I thought I was just being emotional, but could have been her energy she was emitting." Mai thought, as she remembered the air tight feeling in the office. It almost felt not breathable. "And Naru did kick us out without reason awfully quick." Monk said. "Usually he insult us until we leave." Ayako replied. "Not to Mention the fact that she is the major sponsor for SPR. She didn't look too happy that Naru is shutting it down." John replied. "Plus" Yasu stated, every one awaits for his response. "She is so hot." He added. The others' eyes widen with mild shock. "I mean I can see why Naru dated her. A beautiful, possibly dangerous women, that brought Naru to his knees" Yasu finished; the other two men at the table seem to agree with him as they drifted into another world.

STOMP!

Masako slams her cup on table, bringing the men back to earth. They awaken to the sight of very irritated annoyed women. Sour, bitterness stares by Masako and Ayako send chills down their spine. "Can we not speak about this any more" Masako demanded in an irritated tone. "Seriously watching monk drool over someone half his age is pathetic." Ayako retorted at him. "First of all she is not half my age. And second I was not drooling over her, I was thinking how powerful this girl really is. If she does have some kind of leverage on Naru, this might not be the end of SPR." Upon Monk's words, everyone came to that possible realization. Mai's heart beat rapidly. "Is it possible?" She asked, Ayako then flicked at her nose. "OW! HEY!" Mai replied as she rubs her nose. "Don't get excited. Its only a theory, and knowing Naru that's next to impossible." She pointed out. No one bother to shut her up because they knew it was true and they didn't want Mai, or anyone else for that matter, to get their hopes up. "Any way all this talk is getting depressing. I'd say that's enough talk! I think we should get back to celebrating" Said Ayako as she called for the bar tender. "Do you usually deal with your problems with alcohol, Ms Matsusaki?" Masako teased. They start bickering before the bartender gets to their table. He places down six glasses; they were filled with a red hot nectar. "Free new drinks on the house." Said the bartender. "What's the occasion?" Yasu asked. "it's a new experiment. I called Red Dragon, Enjoy." Said the bartender before he left.

Everyone stared at the glasses in question. "Should pick our poison?" Yasu asked with a smile. "Easy there junior, you're not old enough to drink." Monk said. "So who is the brave soul who is willing to test it?" Yasu asked. "I rather drink straight out of the sink." Ayako replied with her nose in the air. "I am certainly not even going to drink this just to humor him." Masako replied. "How about you John, care to test fate?" Monk asked. John raises his hands in defense. "Oh no! I think I've had enough for one night." he shies away. "what about you monk, is 5 drinks the limit for our senior citizen?" Yasu comment. "STOP CALLING ME AND OLD MAN!" Monk shouted at him, drawing all attention to their table. Ayako hit him for making a scene while making a scene. John as usual tries to play the peacemaker. Masako sat down ignoring it all, while Yasu enjoyed every bit of the scenario. Mai looked at his friend. "I can't believe the last time we bicker and laugh together. After today, we all have our lives to live." She thought.

Mai pondered of the future. John would probably return to Australia someday. Being Famous TV medium Masako could go anywhere in the world to extend her career. Monk was in a band so he too could leave at any given day. Yasu was accepted to college, though where exactly that was is anyone guess. Ayako god only knows what her plans were. Lin and Naru, they would probably return home too. "And meI have to move on with my life, but at least now I have new wonderful memories to last me a life time." She thought as she looked at her friends. She then takes a glass. "I guess that deserves a drink" she thought as well. Everyone notices her picking up the glass. "Mai what are you doing?" Monk Asked. "We came here to celebrate right, lets do it like there is no tomorrow" she said with a smile. "You drink like that there might not be a tomorrow." Yasu said. "Besides Mai your too young to drink" John pointed out. "I'm also fired and my friends are going our separate ways. We've been through a lot, I think our friendship deserves a toast." Mai replied. They all seem to take a moment to think, then one by one they each took their glass. The clashed their glasses, the alcohol spilled all over their hands, as they drank it all in one gulp. The drink went down their throat, and burned them. Mai shock and shivered as she took it all in. Her cheeks fluster, as she coughs it out. "Little strong for you, squirt" Monk taunts her. "He did warn you" Ayako. Mai wipes her mouth, and a big smile was on her face; it seem like she was back to her old cheerful self. "It was one drink, what can happen?"


End file.
